Las Chicas de Madison
by Kuru Girl
Summary: La Historia toma curso cuando Harry y sus amigos van en quinto año. Llegan visitas inesperadas, que al pasar el tiempo se vuelven sus amigas. Pongan Reviews.
1. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1  
  
Harry despertó en la madrugada después de esas pesadillas que ya se habían hecho diarias. Hacia días que le había escrito a Sirius pero la respuesta todavía no llegaba. Le dolía la cicatriz se recostó en su cama y se quedo mirando el techo, después recordó que día era y miro su reloj. En aproximadamente 8 horas estaría bajando su baúl para irse a la casa de los Weasley para pasar el resto del verano ahí, habían pasado varios días desde su cumpleaños pero aun tenia su escritorio desarreglado por las cosas que le habían regalado. Los Dursley se habían vuelto más flexibles desde que los había amenazado con Sirius, que ellos creían que era un asesino muy peligroso, Harry cerro los ojos deseando que pasaran las horas más rápidas. Al otro día se despertó tarde y bajo a desayunar, paso desapercibido cuando entro a la cocina y se sentó a desayunar, la dieta se había cancelado ya mucho tiempo atrás porque Tía Petunia no podía soportar ver a su pequeño Dudley sufrir así, sin embargo había bajado de peso considerablemente, ahora solo parecía un pequeño cerdo.  
  
Van a llegar a las cinco- anuncio Harry No esperes que nosotros estemos presentes- le respondió su tío - no después de lo del año pasado no lo hacia - susurro Harry, se levanto de la silla y se fue a su cuarto a arreglar su baúl incluso cuando faltaban varias horas para la llegada de los Weasley  
  
Harry bajo su baúl al diez para las cinco, la sala estaba desierta, puso el baúl y la jaula vacía de Hedwig cerca de la puerta y se sentó en un sillón a esperar, pasaron por lo menos 5 minutos y tocaron el timbre  
  
Abrió la puerta y al igual que hacia 2 años había 3 carros (que Harry supuso eran de parte del ministerio de magia)  
  
"Hola Harry"- saludo Ron "¿Que hay Harry?"- dijeron los gemelos mientras entraban por el baúl de Harry  
  
Harry respondió los saludos y el señor Weasley se acerco a el.  
  
¿Para que es todo esto?- pregunto Harry Es por seguridad Harry- le respondió con una sonrisa fingida  
  
Harry supuso que por últimos sucesos el Señor Weasley no estuvo pasándola muy bien en el Ministerio  
  
Entraron al coche y empezaron el largo camino a la casa de los Weasley Ron le comenta a Harry que Hermione llegaría a su casa después de que regresara de Bulgaria al decir esto se vio enfadado y Harry le cambio el tema. Llegando a la madriguera la Señora Weasley le dio un gran abrazo a Harry y se dispusieron a cenar.  
  
Dos días después llego Hermione, estaba algo cambiada, su pelo no estaba tan esponjado y su figura había cambiado notablemente. Una semana antes del inicio del curso fueron al callejón Diagon. Y sin notarlo despertaron y ya era el día de tomar el Expreso de Hogwarts  
  
Cariño - le dijo la Señora Weasley - ¿ya tienes todas tus cosas preparadas? Si - le respondió Harry Entonces ven a desayunar  
  
En la mesa ya estaban Ginny y Hermione sentadas, Harry se sentó y ambas chicas le susurraron un "buenos días" después llego Percy seguido de los gemelos y por ultimo Ron y el Señor Wealey todos desayunaron muy callados (la mayoría todavía estaban medio dormidos) terminaron de desayunar, subieron a arreglar las ultimas cosas y bajaron a entrar a los coches.  
  
Llegaron a la central de King Cross e iban muy apurados  
  
Hermione y Ginny primero- dijo la Señora Weasley mientras iban atravesando la pared - luego Harry y Ron, ahora Fred y George  
  
Los chicos se despidieron de la Señora Weasley y subieron al Expreso, Harry, Ron y Hermione se pusieron en el ultimo compartimiento.  
  
Oye Hermione - le dijo Harry - ¿no quedaste de prefecta? Si... - le respondió - bueno, no lo acepte, con todas las materias que tengo no me daría tiempo  
  
Ron se quedo boca abierto cuando recupero las palabras solo dijo "No lo creo!!!!"  
  
Al rato llego la señora del carrito de dulces y Harry compro de todo un poco y lo compartió con sus amigos  
  
No tuvieron visitas no deseadas, Harry supuso que después de lo que paso el año anterior no quisieron repetir esa experiencia. Harry, Ron y Hermione se rieron recordando eso.  
  
La velocidad aminoro y eso les indico que estaban por llegar a Hogwarts.  
  
Bajaron del expreso y subieron a loa carruajes que los llevarían al castillo  
  
¿Podrían tardarse mas? - pregunto Ron en tono sarcástico - me muero de hambre  
  
Entraron al castillo por el gran hall y se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor y esperaron la selección  
  
¿Ya?- pregunto con Ron con desesperación  
  
El Profesor Albus Dumbledore se paro he inicio su discurso.  
  
"Otro año empieza, y por los últimos sucesos debemos tener mas precaución, no podrán salir del castillo después de las 6 y recuerden que el bosque prohibido... bueno esta prohibido, por otro lado, por un incidente, o mas bien un accidente tendremos el honor de recibir a varios alumnos de la escuela Madison de Canada aquí y pues ¡pasen!" 


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2  
  
La puerta del Gran Comedor se abrió y entraron al menos 20 alumnos de diferentes edades, pero ninguno de primero, venían 2 chicas en una amena platica, otra chica que se veía muy nerviosa y varios chicos mas, Harry pudo ver como Malfoy le daba un codazo a Crabbe y Goyle y les señalaba a una de las chicas que venían platicando.  
  
Se pararon entre las mesas de Huflepuff y Gryfindor  
  
Cuando diga su nombre - les indico la profesora McGonagal - pasaran y se probaran el Sombrero Seleccionador  
  
Parece menos doloroso que la selección de nuestra escuela - le murmuro una chica a la otra mientras las dos fingían risitas nerviosas  
  
Daniel Belington - Ravenclaw!  
  
El chico de cabello castaño se dirigió a la mesa de Ravenclaw algo nervioso entre aplausos y gritos.  
  
Katherin Daniels - Slytherin  
  
La chica de cabello Rubio y ojos azules se dirigió hacia la mesa de Slytherin con una sonrisa y orgullo, mientras todos aplaudían y saludaban  
  
Lillian Dian - Gryffindor  
  
Harry encontró a esa chica muy conocida eran sus ojos negros y su cabello negro y esa piel... le recordaban a alguien, pero no sabia a quien.  
  
Eliza Gedren - Gryffindor  
  
Esa chica tenia el cabello castaño y ojos marrones, tenia una sonrisa y se dirigió a la mesa con algo de inseguridad.  
  
Valla par de chicas - dijo Ron  
  
Hermione respondo con un gruñido y mala cara.  
  
Depuse de varios chicos que quedaron en Hufflepuff y Ravneclaw y uno en Slytherin la selección termino y empezó el banquete.  
  
"Bueno" inicio el Profesor Dumbledore "También quería anunciar a 2 nuevos maestros, El profesor Lupin, que remplazara a Hagrid por que esta indispuesto en estos momentos y la Señorita Fleur Delacour"  
  
Los de Slytherin empezaron a reclamar.  
  
Fue quien tu sabes - le comento a Harry que no le quitaba los ojos encima a Lillian ¿Eh? El fue el que ocasiono el accidente en la escuela Madison - le respondió Hermione al ver su cara de desconcierto - lo leí en el profeta.  
  
El banquete termino y los prefectos empezaron a dirigir a los de su casa a la sala común. "Pus Verde" le dijo el prefecto a La Dama Gorda y se abrió el cuadro. Las chicas de Madison veían la sala común con asombro señalaban las cosas, subieron con la Profesora MacGonagal que les enseño su cuarto y desaparecieron por esa noche.  
  
Ya entrada la noche Harry y Ron subieron a su cuarto donde ya estaban sus cosas y el horario  
  
No!! - dijo con tristeza Harry - Pociones a la primera hora con Slytherin  
  
Los chicos se levantaron muy temprano por que no querían llegar tarde a la clase de pociones, no querían darle motivos a Snape de que los castigara al inicio de clases. Llegaron a la mazmorra de pociones y no había ni rastro de las chicas de Madison, cinco minutos mas tarde tocaron a la puerta.  
  
Emmm ¿podemos pasar? - pregunto una chica de cabello castaño Legaron tarde en primer día de clases - dijo Snape con malicia - 10 puntos menos para... ¿de que casa son? Emmm- la chica de cabello castaño le dio un codazo a Lillian- ¿de que casa somos Lily? Gry... gry... gruffidor - dijo medio insegura No, tonta - intervino una tercera chica de cabello blondo - ustedes son de Gryffindor y yo soy de Slytherin Cierto, cierto ¿apellidos? - inquirió Snape Gedren - respondió la castaña Daniels - dijo la otra Dian - dijo insegura la otra ¿Dian? - los ojos de Snape se retorcieron y vio a esa chica con tanto odio... incluso mas que a Harry - Pasen y que no se repita.  
  
Mientras avanzaban Harry escucho decir a una chica "Joder, apenas empezamos y ya nos están regañando" "si" dijo la otra "normalmente pasa una semana al menos" las chicas se rieron por lo bajo y se sentaron enfrente de Crabe, Goyle y Malfoy.  
  
La clase paso "tranquila" en lo que cabe y toco el timbre y era la hora del almuerzo.  
  
Hermione se fue para la biblioteca y Ron y Harry fueron al Gran Comedor y se sentaron, después entraron Lily y Eliza se pusieron junto a Harry y Ron. Harry vio como Ron y Eliza se pusieron a platicar... "¿Eres de los Chudley Cannnons? Yo también" y cosas así, sin embargo Lillian no hablaba solo parecía quererse meter en el plato. Eliza volteo y vio a su amiga se dirigió a Harry  
  
¿cómo te llamas? - le pregunto Harry- respondió Soy Eliza - le respondió con una sonrisa - y ella es Lily, es buena gente pero es muy penosa, ¿verdad Lily? La chica se puso roja como un tomate pero se empezó a "soltar" y empezaron a platicar los cuatro.  
  
Ya vamonos Lily - le dijo Eliza a Lillian - o vamos a llegar tarde otra vez Las acompañamos - les dijo Ron poniéndose ligeramente rojo - para que no se pierdan  
  
Eliza le dedico una sonrisa que hizo que se pusiera mas rojo  
  
Gracias - le dijo ella - pero tengo que verme con alguien, pero Lily si puede ir con ustedes ¿verdad? Lily asintió y Eliza desapareció tras la puerta de Mármol  
  
Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas - anuncio Harry - tenemos que ir a los terrenos de Hogwarts ¿con Slytherin?- pregunto- No! ¿qué tiene de malo? - les pregunto Lily Pues Malfoy... mas bien todos los de Slytherin, no son buena gente - le dijo Harry  
  
Entonces los alcanzo Hermione  
  
Hola - la saludo Lillian - soy Lily ¿y tu? Hermione- le respondió - mucho gusto  
  
Llegaron a la cabaña de Hagrid pero no había rastro de el.  
  
Luego de un rato llegaron Eliza y Katherin  
  
Eliza se fue a reunir con los de Gryffindor y Katherin se quedo los de Slytherin  
  
Y pocos minutos después llego el profesor Lupin  
  
Lupín se acerco hacia ellos y los saludo después se le quedo viendo a Lillian y le dijo "Hola Lily"  
  
Hola tío - le respondió ella  
  
Lupin se dedico a dar sus clases a pesar de los comentarios de los Slytherin.  
  
¿Es tu tío?- le pregunto Hermione a Lily Bueno... - le respondió - no exactamente pero es un buen amigo de mis papas  
  
Poco después Katherin se les unió y les dijo " Dios son insoportables -_-U"  
  
Después de la clase seguía Historia de la Magia y por ultimo Adivinación  
  
En la clase de Adivinación Eliza se sentó Con Harry y Ron la profesora Trelanwey predijo la muerte de Harry como todos los años.  
  
Bajaron a al Gran Comedor y en la entrada estaba Katherin  
  
Hey Eliza - le dijo - ven conmigo Que pasa Kate? - le pregunto No hay tiempo de explicaciones - le dijo - ven  
  
"Adiós" les dijeron las 2 y se fueron  
  
Es linda la chica ¿no?- le comento Ron a Harry Quien? - Lily? No - yo decía Eliza - pero Lily no esta mal, ¿te gusta? No... - le dijo con inseguridad Si claro - le dijo  
  
Llego Hermione  
  
Hola chicos- los saludo - de que hablan? De nada - respondieron los 2 al unísono  
  
Al terminar de comer Hermione se fue a la biblioteca para variar y ni Eliza, ni Lily aparecieron en la comida  
  
Ron - le dijo - Salimos? Emmm - quede de verme con Seamus y Dean en la sala común Te acompaño - paso por mi capa invisible, no pienso regresar antes de las 6  
  
Esta bien- le dijo Ron  
  
Harry salió por el cuadro de la Dama Gorda y con su capa se puso a recorrer el colegio.  
  
Mientras iba caminando por un pasillo escucho a alguien cantando: Ojos verdes cuanto tiempo te mire, ojos verdes del color de la mañana, ojos verdes no se si te olvidare...  
  
Cuando dio vuelta vio que la estaba cantando era Lily se veía muy triste e incluso tenia los ojos llorosos que indicaban que había estado llorando, Harry se olvido de que traía la capa invisible y se acerco y la abrazo. A resultado de esto ella grito. Y como si de repente recordara que no debía estar allí a esas horas cerro los ojos y empezó a transformarse en un ave... en una lechuza negra se paro en una ventana y se quedo viendo con sus grandes ojos. Poco después llego Filch  
  
Peeves - gruño - se que estas ahí, sal de donde estés  
  
Harry decidió que mejor se fuera de ahí. Cuando regreso a la sala común ya era muy tarde. Pero cuando entro ahí estaban Ron, Hermione y Eliza platicando. El se acerco a ellos y Eliza se le quedo viendo a su bolsillo donde sobresalía un paquete plateado.  
  
Es una capa invisible ¿verdad? - le pregunto señalando la capa Emmm pues si- respondió Mi hermano tenia una... - le dijo cortante  
  
Se le pusieron sus ojos lloroso y se fue a su cuarto murmurando un "Adiós"  
  
¿Qué le pasa?- pregunto Ron Bueno... - dijo Hermione - pues su hermano... murió... en el ataque de su escuela... ella lo quería mucho  
  
Harry se estremeció, el sabia lo difícil que era perder a alguien que quieres.  
  
Poco tiempo después llego Lily con un gato junto a ella, ni si quiera los volteo a ver, solo se dirigió corriendo a su cuarto con una expresión de preocupación.  
  
Que extraño... - murmuro Hermione Que pasa? - le pregunto Ron Es como si supiera lo que le paso a Eliza... supongo que deben tener lazos muy fuertes de amistad para saber eso  
  
Los 3 subieron a sus respectivos dormitorios 


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3  
  
La semana paso normal aunque Eliza faltaba constantemente a los almuerzos o a las comidas  
  
El lunes siguiente fueron puntuales a Pociones, Snape había puesto a hacer un antídoto y les advirtió que lo hicieran bien si no querían morir lenta y dolorosamente.  
  
Y Termino dándole el veneno a Lily, la cual se rehusó con lo que consiguió una castigo y puntos menos para Gryffindor, entonces se lo dio a Eliza que según el había estado platicando toda la clase (lo cual realmente no tenia nada de mentira).  
  
Eliza se tomo el veneno seguido del antídoto... sin embargo pocos minutos después empezaba a verse pálida, muy pálida termino cayéndose a la mesa. Todos incluso Snape y especialmente Draco se pusieron bastante nerviosos.  
  
Que no piensa darlo algo!!- dijo histérico Malfoy - se esta muriendo!!  
  
En ese momento Eliza empezó a moverse... bueno parecía que le estaban dando ataques epilépticos Snape la vio con mala cara y le dijo, Señorita Gedren ya levántese que no viene al caso su actuación.  
  
Eliza levanto la cara y le dijo "Eso realmente sabia mal" Sus amigas se rieron y los demás de Gryffindor.  
  
Y Snape castigo a Eliza y a Malfoy (como se había atrevido a gritarle)  
  
AL salir de la clase Malfoy se veía notablemente irritado y molesto  
  
Draco - le dijo mientras iba tras de el Eliza- espera Draco Que quieres? - le dijo de mala gana Perdón - le dijo - te juro que no creí que fueras a hacer eso... pero gracias-le sonrió - Que lindo - le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue con sus 2 amigas.  
  
Harry nunca pensó ver a Malfoy así, pero estaba totalmente rojo, parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento, se fue Con Crabe y Goyle detrás de el, dejando a Un Harry y a un Ron muy sorprendidos y a una Pansy Parkinson muy molesta.  
  
Malfoy trataba muy diferente a Eliza, al principio era amable con ella y de vez en cuando la evitaba. Pero desde ese día en cada oportunidad la molestaba y la chica le respondía con insultos, podría decirse que se llevaban muy mal.  
  
El viernes les tocaba Herbologia como ultima clase con Hufflepuff  
  
Hermione iba adelante Con Lily y Eliza  
  
  
  
Entraron al Invernadero y se sentaron. Frente a ellos habían unas flores muy bonitas que se movían en todas direcciones. Alguien me puede decir que son estas? - pregunto la Profesora Sprout  
  
La mano de Hermione se alzaba en el aire  
  
Si Hermione? Son Danoras - respondió Hermione Muy bien - dijo la Profesora Sprout- cinco puntos para Gryffindor  
  
Hermione se veía orgullosa  
  
En fin - prosiguió la profesora - Pueden verse lindas pero por ningún motivo vallan a...  
  
Un Grito se escucho desde el lugar Eliza  
  
En donde alguna vez hubo una hermosa flor, había una planta horrible con enormes dientes.  
  
Había mordido a Eliza, tenia varios dientes clavados en su brazo y se veía la herida con horror.  
  
Potter, Weasley - les indico la Profesora Sprout - llévenla a la enfermería, rápido  
  
Salieron del invernadero, Eliza iba recargándose en Harry y en Ron, sin embargo mientras ,as se acercaban mas lento empezaban a ir  
  
Creo... - dijo débilmente Eliza - que lo dientes de la planta tiene veneno... - parecía dificultada para respirar y termino desplomándose en el pasto  
  
Que hacemos Harry? - le pregunto desesperado Ron No se, no se - déjame pensar...  
  
Sin embargo en ese momento de la nada, salió Malfoy, con el mismo gato que venia con Lily la otra noche.  
  
Acaso son estúpidos?- llego gritando histérico - así nunca van a llegar  
  
Se acerco a Eliza Que estaba tirada en el pasto, susurro "Ligero" la cargo y se la llevo rápidamente a la enfermería. Atrás venían Harry, Ron y El gato.  
  
Harry se acerco al gato y le pregunto: "Katherin?"  
  
Al gato se le erizaron los pelos lo que indico que la respuesta era afirmativa  
  
Llegaron a la enfermería y la Señora Pomfrey les indico que regresaran a sus clases, todos se fueron menos Katherin  
  
Oye Malfoy... - le dijo Harry Que quieres Potter? - le pregunto Como supiste lo que le paso a Eliza? - pregunto Harry Porque Katherin me dijo Y porque viniste corriendo gritando histéricamente? - Le pregunto Ron  
  
Malfoy se paro en seco  
  
Eso no es de su incumbencia - respondió fríamente y se fue  
  
Al terminar la clase fueron a ver a Eliza, cuando llegaron estaba ahí platicando con Katherin, esta al ver a Harry solo lo miro fijamente pero no le dijo nada. Eliza se veía totalmente recuperada, aunque tenia una venda en el brazo. Después llego Malfoy  
  
El Profesor Snape me mando a decirles que el castigo será en su oficina a las seis y media - tras de esto se fue sin dejar que nadie dijera nada  
  
Genial - dijo con sarcasmo Eliza  
  
Después de la cena Eliza y Lily fueron a la sala común y cuando Harry fue para allá ellas estaban por salir  
  
Oye Harry - le dijo Lily - nos puedes acompañar? Emmm si - le respondió - supongo, espérenme - subió a su cuarto y bajo con el paquetito plateado en su bolsillo - vamonos  
  
Estuvieron recorriendo el lugar hasta que encontraron el despacho de Snape  
  
Gracias - le susurro Lily y entro al despacho seguida de Eliza. Harry pudo ver que Draco ya estaba ahí.  
  
Harry no tenia ganas de volver, simplemente se sentó ahí a esperar. Pasaron dos horas según el reloj de Harry y la puerta del despacho se volvió a abrir. Salieron Eliza y Malfoy. La chica, incluso en al oscuridad, podía verse con la cara con un color entre verde y blanco.  
  
Podemos hablar? - le dijo Malfoy Luego- le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba corriendo por el corredor  
  
Malfoy se quedo viendo fijamente a la pared. Harry se pregunto si lo veía a el. Entonces paso un Katherin en su forma de gato. Miro fijamente a Malfoy.  
  
Se fue por allá - le dijo mientras señalaba el final del corredor.  
  
Malfoy y el gato se fueron, Harry se acerco a la puerta preguntándose porque Lily no había salido aun y escucho:  
  
" Eres igual que tu padre, con el mismo respeto por las reglas, no lo creo... nunca lo creí tan hombre como para tener hijos... Pobre de ti eres hija de un vil...  
  
Se escucho un ruido que indicaba que algún vidrio se hubiera roto  
  
"no se atreva a hablar así de mi padre, es un hombre decente, no sabe siquiera que paso, en NO es culpable"  
  
Lily Salió con un expresión de enojo enredado con tristeza y se dirigió hacia el final del pasillo pero se paro en seco y se puso a llorar.  
  
Lily - susurro Harry  
  
Lily volteo y trato de secar sus lagrimas  
  
Harry? - pregunto insegura Si - le respondió - no llores no vale la pena... Es que tu no entiendes... - le respondió mientras se acercaba a el - quítate la capa - lo abrazo - es un maldito...  
  
En es momento los 2 se quedaron viendo y sus labios se acercaron lentamente... y se besaron Después de unos segundos se separaron y los 2 estaban rojos, rojos. Me quedaría... -le dijo - pero tengo que ir a ver a mis amigas... al parecer, a Eliza no le gusto mucho limpiar frascos ^^U Adiós 


	4. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4  
  
Harry escucho ruidos del despacho de Snape que le indicaron que iba a salir, se puso la capa rápidamente pero estaba tapando el camino a la torre de Gryffindor así que se fue por otro camino. Al pasar por los baños de Myrtle la Llorona Harry escucho mucho ruido adentro y adivino Donde estaban Lily y sus amigas pero no pudo escuchar lo que decían. Harry pensaba seguir ahí, pero Myrtle salió llorando y como no estaba exactamente seguro de que no lo podía ver se fue sigilosamente.  
  
Al llegar a la sala común estaba totalmente desierta. Harry se sentó en la mesa para esperarlas pero el sueño le gano y termino durmiéndose en la misma.  
  
Harry, Harry - una voz a lo lejos lo movía y trataba de despertarlo Eh?? - se dio cuenta de que era Ron - que pasa? Recuerda, - le dijo - primer fin de semana en Hogsmeade, salimos en 2 horas. Bien, bien - le respondió - no sabes si Lily regreso anoche? No... - le respondió Ron - creo que Hermione dijo algo de que estaban en al enfermería Que??? - le pregunto casi gritando Harry - le dijo Ron seriamente - es serio ¿verdad? Que? - pregunto nuevamente Harry Pues Lily - le dijo Ron Pues... no estoy seguro - Harry pensó por un momento contarle a Ron lo del beso, pero prefirió no hacerlo.  
  
Bajaron a desayunar pero Harry no tenia hambre así que solo juego con la comida con su tenedor.  
  
Harry ¿nos vamos? - pregunto Ron que ya había acabado su comida Si, si - le respondió - solo dame un minuto tengo que ir a un lugar, ya regreso  
  
Harry salió corriendo por la puerta y bajo las escaleras hacia la enfermería lo mas rápido que pudo. Pero al llegar no había nadie todas las camas estaban hechas y la Señora Pomfrey se acerco a el.  
  
Te sientes mal cariño? - le pregunto No... viene a buscar a alguien - le respondió Ohhh bueno - dijo algo decepcionada - si buscabas a las chicas, se fueron hace un minuto. Gracias - y salió del lugar dirigiéndose a la torre de Gryffindor  
  
Harry estaba muy distraído y de repente... Crash  
  
Perdón, perdón no era mi intención - le dijo Harry de mala gana. Levanto la cara y vio que era... - Cho...  
  
Estaba totalmente diferente usaba lentes se había agarrado el pelo en una coleta y dejaba un mecho de pelo libre que se le iba a la cara, tenia ojeras, los ojos rojos y traía una pila de libros (que se cayeron al piso).  
  
Hola Harry - le dijo con una sonrisa que iluminaba su cara No vas Hogsmeade? - le pregunto Harry No... tengo mucha tarea - le respondió - realmente no puedo  
  
Harry ayudo a Cho a levantar los libros se despidieron y Cho se perdió de vista y antes de darle tiempo a Harry de pensar llego Eliza y lo tomo del brazo.  
  
Hola Harry - le saludo Hola Eliza - le dijo Y Lily? - le pregunto  
  
Evidentemente Lily ya le había contado a sus amigas sobre los del beso  
  
No se... - creí que estaba contigo Pues si... - pero es una forma de decir Esta bien - pero ¿dónde esta? Esta abajo... - le dijo - pero Harry, como amiga de ella que soy se supone que debo amenazarte ya sabes "si le haces algo te la veras conmigo" o algo así, pero me agradas así que no lo haré solo no la lastimes ¿ok? Emmm ok - respondió Pero una cosa Harry - le dijo Que? - pregunto Pues veras... Su papá... bueno sus papas están separados... digamos por el "trabajo" de su papá y pues ella es muy... sensible en cuento a eso... ¿me entiendes ¿no? Si, si esta bien - le respondió  
  
En ese momento llegaron donde estaba Lily y se fueron a Hogsmeade  
  
Ron y Hermione fueron a Honeydukes Eliza y Katherin a Zonko Harry y Lily fueron a las 3 escobas a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla.  
  
Estuvieron platicando un buen rato y llegaron Ron y Hermione y se unieron a la platica  
  
Wow y no me lo dijiste - decía Ron incrédulo  
  
Un rato después llegaron Los gemelos Weasley con Eliza y Katherin Katherin parecía tener plumas amarillas en los brazos. Y Eliza tenia la lengua de un tamaño que podía tocarse la frente con ella.  
  
Nos ayudaron - empezó Fred señalando a las chicas A presentar nuestro productos a Zonko - continuo George Al parecer les gustaron - dijo Fred Solo espero que nos hagan fraude como el año pasado - siguió George  
  
Después de un rato Fred y George se fueron (y desaparecieron las plumas y la lengua volvió a su tamaño original en Eliza y Katherin)  
  
Chicas - les dijo Hermione - me acompañan? Emmm claro - dijo Lily Yep - le respondió Katherin A donde van? - pregunto Ron No es de tu incumbencia - le respondió Hermione  
  
Yo voy, yo voy - fue corriendo Eliza que venia corriendo con una cerveza de mantequilla sin fijarse adelante y *Crash*  
  
Perdón, perdón - empezó Eliza que evidentemente había regado la cerveza, pero al percatarse que era Malfoy le dijo "Estúpido, fíjate que me costo dos galeones"  
  
Draco se quedo donde estaba, como pensando, callado y entonces cuando Eliza iba a salir Pansy Parkinson le dijo: "la estúpida es otra"  
  
Ja ja ja - dijo con sarcasmo Eliza - al menos, tengo mi propia vida y no me le pego a Malfoy como si fuera chicle, digo, esta bien que te guste, pero afróntalo NO TE VA A PELAR.  
  
Tras de eso Eliza cerro la puerta con fuerza ante las miradas de todos, Malfoy se regreso a su lugar y Parkinson se fue al tocador con los ojos llorosos.  
  
Wow - fue lo único que pudo decir Ron después de eso  
  
Después de un rato  
  
Harry y Ron dejaron Las 3 Escobas y fueron a Zonko  
  
Mientras que las chicas estaban en una tienda de ropa  
  
Este esta genial Herm - le dijo Lily No, no, este esta mejor - le dijo Kate Para nada, este, este - le insistía Eliza Ustedes ya tiene bañador? - les pregunto Hermione No, yo la verdad no - le respondió Eliza Pues nosotras si - respondieron al unísono Katherin y Lily Bueno - les dijo Kate Metanse a los probadores y nosotras les pasamos los bañadores mas lindos que veamos ¿ok? Y luego salen para que las veamos - les dijo Lily  
  
Sin que las chicas se percataran, Malfoy entro en la tienda.  
  
Eliza, sal - le dijo Katherin Emmmm - dudo Eliza - es que esta cosa casi no cubre nada Anda sal, ¿quién te va a ver? - le dijo Lily Ok, ok  
  
Cuado salió, Draco abrió los ojos de par en par y la vio fijamente, de arriba hacia abajo, una y otra vez.  
  
En ese momento la chica se percato de la presencia de Malfoy se puso Rojísima y se metió al probador de nuevo.  
  
Katherin solo se reía a carcajadas viendo a Malfoy, Lily veía con desaprobación a Katherin y Hermione asomo la cabeza del probador.  
  
Emmm, Malfoy - dijo la voz de Eliza desde su probador Que? Te vas quedar aquí? Si Ok  
  
Después de un rato salió Hermione anunciando que ya tenia el bañador que quería y 10 minutos después salió Eliza, que todavía tenia la cara ligeramente sonrojada.  
  
Hermione y Eliza compraron sus bañadores y salieron de la tienda para encontrarse con Harry y Ron. 


End file.
